I'll Be Home For Christmas (Dino Charge Version)
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is my first Tyler and Kendall fanfic so be nice and tell me what you think send in those reviews :).


I'll Be Home For Christmas (Dino Charge Version)

It was the Christmas season here in Amber Beach and everybody was in the holiday spirit; all the shops and homes decorated for the holidays. The Christmas spirit was even in full swing at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum everybody at the museum was talking about their holiday plans what they were going to do and who they were going to see; well everyone was except the museum director Kendall Morgan. She was slightly depressed and everybody being so cheery around her didn't help either as well as all the Christmas music thrown in for good measure. Making her way back to her office and closing the door Kendall made her way over to her desk and sat down looking at the photographs on her desk most of them from her ranger days. Kendall's eyes focused on one particular picture of her and Tyler after the defeat of Sledge. "Oh Tyler I hope your ok wherever you are" Kendall said to herself while looking at the photograph. She knew her boyfriend Tyler went exploring with his father. On the day he left to go exploring with his father Tyler told her he'd try his hardest to come home on or sometime during Christmas; Tyler didn't want to make any promises to Kendall to give her false hope she didn't deserve that and he didn't intend to give it to her it just wasn't right to him and he was doing what he thought was the right thing. Hugging Kendall tightly Tyler told Kendall he'd be back soon and not to worry. Kendall held onto Tyler not wanting to let him go but she knew she had to. But not before crying into his neck in a muffled sob. "Don't leave me Tyler don't leave me please!" "I'll never leave you and if I do I'll always be right here" Tyler placed his hand over his girlfriend Kendall's heart. Tyler heard his dad honk the horn to yell him to hurry up. Tyler raced over to the jeep and got in Kendall yelled "Come back safe ok!" "I will!" Tyler yelled back. Kendall then watched the father and son drive off to being there adventure. But that was a couple of weeks ago and Kendall hasn't heard anything from Tyler; sure he might be somewhere that prohibits him from contacting the outside world but at least he could try and contact her since she was worried sick about him like any girlfriend would be.

Tyler meanwhile was on a plane heading back to Amber Beach. He was absolutely miserable for the simply reason it was almost Christmas and he missed his girlfriend Kendall; although he enjoyed exploring with his father it was him who told his son Tyler to go home and be with his girlfriend and that's why he was on a plane now going home to his girl. Looking at the little box in his hand he opened it and inside was a necklace with little purple stones all the way around just like her ranger color. "I hope she likes it" Tyler thought to himself as he put the box back in his bag. Tyler then settled back in his seat drifting off to sleep Tyler had a Christmas miracle to perform.

Kendall was absolutely positively miserable without her Tyranno around; and to make matters worst it was the day before Christmas and he still wasn't here. At home where he belonged cuddling with her. Turning off the lights in the living room and heading up to bed. After getting dressed for bed Kenall wrapped her arms around Tyler's pillow breathing in his scent to help her gp to sleep. Sometime way past midnight Tyler arrived home paying the taxi driver he then went inside the house. Tyler was trying to decide if he should go upstairs and check on Kendall but since it was late he didn't to risk walking up the steps and then suddenly waking Kendall up. Still feeling tired from getting little to no sleep on the plane. Tyler then went to get a shirt out of his bag to sleep in stripping himself down to his boxers; he then went to put his bag in the bottom of Kendall's closet he always put his exploring bag when he went away with his father. He then grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over himself leaning into the pillow on the couch Tyler instantly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Kendall woke up Christmas morning expecting Tyler to be there sleeping next to her but sadly he wasn't. Sighing sadly to herself Kendall then got out of bed and did what she normally did in the morning shower, brush her teeth, dry her hair and then get dressed and go down stairs to make breakfast for herself. As Kendall made her way down stairs to her living room she stopped all of a sudden her heart felt like it was in suspended animation. There sleeping on her living room couch was none other than her Tyrannosaurus Rex "TYLER!" Kendall shouted in pure happiness. "Who what where?" Tyler said in utter confusion after being woken up; he had no time to warn his body for the oncoming human projectile that was currently launching itself at him. Kendall jumped into Tyler's lap and hugged him tightly happy to have him home finally. Tyler by this point had woken up enough to know what was going on resting his head on top of hers Tyler hugged Kendall tightly in return. "I missed you" Kendall said sobbing softly into Tyler's chest. "And I missed you too Kendall so much" Tyler told her looking her in the eyes. "Not as much as I've had" Kendall replied never breaking eye contact. Tyler and Kendall leaned into each other their lips finally touching one another's the kiss became passionate because the pair wanted to show one another how much they missed each other while away. Finally breaking the kiss due to the lack of air catching her breath Kendall asks Tyler the important question on her mind "what are you doing here I thought you were going to stay with your father and finish exploring then come home?" "Well my father saw how depressed I was without you so he told me to go home and spent Christmas with you" Tyler said with a smile on his face. Tyler then added "I take it you're happy that I am finally home am I right Kendall?" "Yes you are" Kendall said giving Tyler another small kiss on the lips. "Oh that reminds me I have something for you" Tyler suddenly said pushing Kendall off his lap. This caused Kendall to pout at his retreating back watching kim go over to her closet and take out his exploring bag Tyler then took Kendall's present out sticking a random bow on it. Tyler put his exploring bag back in Kendall's closet closing the door behind him. Walking back over to the couch and putting Kendall back onto his lap. "I know this isn't much Kendall but I got you something" Tyler said handing the box to his girlfriend. Taking the box from him Kendall wondered what could be inside opening the box Kendall gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Tyler how could you afford this" Kendall asked him while examining the necklace. "Would you like me to put it on for you" Tyler asked after a while of silence. "Yes please" was all Kendall said as she lifted her hair up so he could put on the necklace. Once it was on Kendall gave Tyler a big kiss in appreciation to show him how much she loved the necklace. Taking the bow off the box Kendall placed it on Tyler's chest; Tyler was utterly confused and was about to ask what she was doing. When she said "this necklace is really beautiful and all but your my greatest Christmas present of all. You tried your hardest to be here for Christmas for me you wanted to see me happy and for that I am truly grateful" Kendall said.

Kissing Tyler again and cuddling into his chest the pair caught up on what happened while they were away from each other. This was truly the best Christmas Kendall had in a long time since her ranger days.


End file.
